The strongest magical girl
by madokawritrr
Summary: Yui Pryncess Miyukona just moved to mitakyhara city and cant wait to make friends! but then... a weird space cat thing appears!1!1 she bcomes the most pwerful magical girl ever, but is it nough to defeet... the watch VALPERGISNAAT?
1. 1- the morning of school and creeps ew

**AN: OMGOSH THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!11! Im so exited I hope you like this im a biiig fan of madoka magia so plz no flames :DDDD**

_**Chapter One**_

"yui, wake up, its time 4 school"

Yui groans, blinking her huge black eyes. She sits up tiredly, looking around her room. shed just moved to mittakehara city a few weeks ago and had spent that time running around the city exploring and making friends. But now, it was the first day of school and she was… nervus.

"yuio, your going to be late get up!"

"fine mom im coming calm down"

"don't sass me young lady"

She got up and got dressed, combing her sleek rainbow hair **(AN: its not her real hair color lol her mom let her die it im a good writer and yui isn't a mary sue lol)** and pulling it off her face and putting on the uniform. _This uniform is kinda kawaii,_ she thought_. So am i. im kawaii._

Yui went downstairs where her mom was makin breakfast. She smiled "hi mom"

"hi sweety how did you sleep?"

"good"

"that's good now do you want eggs for breakfast?"

"ye plz"

yui's mom smiled. "I wish youf daddy could've been here to see you off today"

Yui frowned to herself. "I don't. he wouldn't deserve it."

Yui's mom sighd. 'YOU SHOULD TRY TO FORGIVE HIM"

HOW CAN I" YUI SAID

"HE'S NOT A BAD PRESON YUI PPL DO BAD things sometomes"

"yeah mom ok" yui ate her eggs and got her bag together "well im off to the great unknoen" she said

"have a good day"

"I will!" yui started walking to school, taking in the clear morning. Shw watched other students joke around on their ways to classes, and wished thata she had friends.

Suddenly, a boy came up to her "hi" he said "hi" she said

"so, what grade are you in" he asked

"7th," she said

"o really? I thought you were in 11st or above wow your really pretty"

"thanks" she said "but not as pretty as marilyn Monroe I bet"

"nah, prettier youRE LIKE THE STARS IN THE SKY LOL MARRY ME?"

"ew CREEP GET AWAY" she pused him to the ground and ran away fery scared of him _why did he say that that's so creepy ew!111!_

the boi was sad. He creed and ran home.

Yui kept going to school, even more nervous than before because of the creepy boyu. She wondered if everyone was like that. She hoped not because she was too kawaii to have to deal with that stuff and haters lol

Yui got to school, and was indimidated by how big it was!1! she asked for help getting to her class and was thankfully not hit on by anfmore creepy boys. She stood outside her classroom and the teacher saw her and ssaid "oh look class, we have a new student here! Please give a warm welcome to Yui Miyukona!"

_Wtf kind of introduction is that this isn't vegas_

**AN: reviews are my liiiife lol please nO HATE1**


	2. 2- the party

_**Chapter Two**_

**AN: ok ok yeh this is up early ish cause I just couldn't stop writing!1 hope you enjoy**

Yui walked into the classroom and everyone gasped. She looked at the class, shy. "tell us about youself" the teacher said

"hi, my name is Yui Pryncess Miyukona and I just moved here I like cute things and I don't like creepy people." The class laughed. _That was funny? _Yui thought. "um, yeah, that's it."

Yui went to sit down in the only availible desk, in the first row near the window. The teacher started up class again, and all yui could think about was going home. _Gosh its my first day and already I want to go home thismust be a record is something wron with me?/? _

School soon ended anf yui desided that she wanted to explore mitayhara city a bit more. she wemt to the mall and shopped around and bought a really cute cat pendant. It looked like this:

\ /

\ /

/\\_/\

(o w o)

and she put on the pendant and went exploring more. she ended up in the basement, and suddenly, she herd a voice!1! _COME SAVE ME _the voice said. Yui got scared and rn away.

The next day yui got up and went to school again. class was just as boring if not boringer. Some girls asked her if she wanted to go to a party after school.

"well, idk, my id have to ask my mom"

"no you don't! she wont even kno you were there"

"ok but are you shure?"

"yah!11!"

"ok ill be there lol"

so after school she went to the party.

Suddenly, she was sent flying!1 Yui gasped! WHAAT'S GOING ON she thought

She landed on a girl with pink hair. They both screamed. a bluw haired girl pulled yui off of the pink haired girl. "omg im so sorry!" yui said "I don't know why that happened!"

"its okay" the pink haired girl said "im Madoka kaname. Who are you?"

"my name is Yui Pryncess Mitakana." **(AN: I cant really remember her name lol is this right?)**

"that's a cool name" said the blue haired girl "I'm Sayaka Miki"

"ok. Im in 7th grade at the middle school"

"really? Were 8th graders. You look a lot older though" said Madoka

"I get that a lot" they laughed.

Suddenly, sayaka and madoka fell quiet and just looked at nothing. sayaka glanced at yui quickly and looked away. "hey, lets go outside, we wanna show you something" madoka said "ok" Yui said

They went outside, and suddenly, a white cat rabbit mix thingy appeared!11

"Hi!" it said "My name…

…

…

… is kyubey!"

(AN: CLIFFHANGER HAHA! Ok so send in reveiws plz cause I didn't get any last chapter :c)


	3. 3- the GOOSE

**AN: OMG GUYS thanks for reveiwing !1! im so happeh I culd die**

_**Chapter Three**_

LAST TIME ON THE STRONGEST MAGICAL GIRL

"my name…

…

…

…is kyubey!"

"is that supposed to mean something to me"

"well, I guess not"

"what do you want kyubey?"

"I want you to maek a contract with me, and becum a magical girl!"

Yui was confused. "magical girls exist? really? Is this some elbaorate prank?"

"… no. its kinda hard to fake telepathy, Yui Miyokano."

"do I have to decode now?"

"no, not at all."

"if you want, I can take you on a witch hunt so you can decide for yourself" sayaka said

"ok" said yui. "can we go now?"

"I don't see y not" sayaka said "cmon guys, lets go look for a witch!"

They started walking around the city. Sayaka's soul gem began to glow. Yui gasped. "woah" she said "that's cool"

"ikr" said madoka "I want to become a magical girl, but this girl name homora keeps showing up and telling me not to. i think she's crasy."

Lol that must be werid" said Yui

"yah lol" madoka said

"GUYS SHHHHHH HHHH TEHRE IS A WITCH!11!" SAID SAYAKA

"SHUT UP SAYAKA" YUI said

sayaka rolled her I's. "cmon lets get this over with" she said and she jumped into a portal! Madoka followed! Yui was confused! Yui followed her to case she was bored!

They were in a VEEEERRRYYYY weird palce. There was chocolate all tover teh place, and yui was scarred!1! "aaaah can we go hone" she said "no" said kyobee

Sayaka saw things moving! She hit them! they did! "yay" said madoka and yui. theyk ept going. But then… … … …

There was a really ugly goosw thing!11!11!

"AAAAAHHHHH" SAID YUI AND MADOKA AND THEY HUGGED SCAREDLY

"DON'T WORRKY GYUS" SAYAKA SAID AND RHE GOOSE WOARED

YHE GOOSE RAN AT THEM! THEY DODGED! SAYAKA HIT IT!1 IT ROARED AGAIN AND THREW UP ON HER! SAYAKA SCREMED!

SAYAKA WAS ON THE ROUND COVERED IN VOMIT!1 AND THEN….

…

…

…

A REDHAIRD GIRL APPERED! She hit the goose wuth her spear! it roared againz! "GET UP SAYIKU" HSE SAID. Sayaha gof up. She hit the goose with her sword! Yui was in awe of the red haird girl. She was so strong!

They bothe hit the goose art the same time! it died! Madoka and yui and kyuuuuubey cheared. "that was my kill!" sayaka said. "too bad" the redhead said "you ere gonna die so I helped."

"oh. Well thenks."

"no problem. Just stay out of my way. FOREVER." Kyoko left. She took the grif seef! Sayaka was maf. They went home.

At home, yui couldn't stoip thinking about being a magival girl. She wanted to be one really bad!11!


	4. 4- nobody likes hitome

_**Chapter 4**_

"good morning yui"

"good morning kyu- WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!1!/"

"woah chill out dude im just sayin hi"

"oh well den that's ok"

"sooooo… contract?"

"mayb later. I still need to figure out my wish"

"ok I cant force you. Ill go talk to madoka then."

"tell her I say hi"

"ok" kyubie sadi and then he waz gone.

Yui sighd. This was s hard! She didn't know what she wanted tp wish for. Maybe she could wish for money. Ot revenge on her dad for leaving me and mom. _Id like that_ she thought. I would punch him with my magic1111

YUI WENT DOWNSTAIRS AND ATE. "WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT" HER MOM ASKED. "ERRR I CANT SAY" SAID YUI. "oh okay rhen" yui's mom said

"mom what's your real name"

"not mom"

"duh"

"its dad" DUN DUN DUUUUN "jk"

"mom your not funny"

"oh. Go to school"

"aw ok" yui went ti school where she ran into madoka, sayaka, kyubie, and a green haired girl.

"HI YUI" MADOKA, SAYAKA, AND KYUBEY SAUD

"hi" yui said

"im hitome" said the green haired girl 

"ok but I don't care hitome its not like your relevant or anything"

"what"

"what"

"uhhh hey let's go to class ok" said madoka

suddenly, a girl with black hair came up to them! "hi homora" said madoka

"hi madoka" homora sid. She glanced at kyubey. "b yourself madoka" she left

"that girl is weird" said yui

"ikr" said sayaka

"who are we talking about" said hitome

"god hitome yur so stupid" said Kyubey. Hitome didn't hear him. Yui laughed. **(AN: NO OFFENSE TO HITOME FANS I JUST HATE HER)**

they all went to class. Yui was bored and drew geese on everything. Then she screamed becase the geese were everywhere. She was sent tp the nurse. The nurse swnt her home. Kyubie tagged along to

on her way home, yui ran into the redhead girl. "hi" she said

"what do you want" the redhaird girl said

"I saw you fight that goose witch yesterday"

"oh. You were one o those random kids, right? I remember you."

"im kinda hard to forget lol"

"yah. Whats your name?"

"im yui."

"nice. I goota go now yui."

"wait whats yourre name!?" yui screamed. but she was gone. Yui was sad. She went home.

"soooo… contract" kyubey asked

"omg kyubey not now cant you see im sad!?/"

"no"

"… shut up"

"you could wish to meet her again"

"no not now"

"why"

"that's a stupid wish"

"oh"

yui sat in her room thinking about what she could wish for. But then… there was a giirk at her window! "let me in" she said. "ok" said yui. she did. It was homora!

Homora threw her hair. "don't b a magical girl yui"

"y not"

"bc if you do then madoka will and I don't want madoka to be a magical girl"

"y?"

"bc I love her"

"oh"

"she's my only friend"

"ok"

"this meeting never happened ok?"

"k"

homora left. "she's weird" mami said

"who are you"

"a dead character"

"get out"

"ok" mmami left.

Yui stared out th window to remind the reader that SHE IS THE MAIN CHARACTER AND THE AWSOMEST ONE TOO!1!1!


	5. 4 and a half- i was bored lol so here

_**Chapter 4.5**_

"Hi my name is hitome and every1 says im not really relevant so im gonna steal sayakas man and then they will have to love me!1 lol im not evul just sad and who does that yui girl think she is?/? she's ot special lr even that kawaii. Its sad bc I know she's the main character and"

"I don't care" said mami

"who are you and why are you here"

"this is the first meeting of irrelveant caracters united, right?"

"oh yah"

"shut up youre making me agnsty" say kioskay "violin-senpai…"

"ugh im leaving" said mami

"don't get a HEAD of yourself mami" said hitome

"UGH SHUT UP" mami said and she left

**AN: Lol im bored so heres a special!1!**


	6. 6- A WISH

_**Chapter 5**_

Yui wason another witch hunt with madoka and sayaka. She watched sayaka hit the witch. It screamed and hit sayaka! Sayaka went flting! Sayaka was hurt!

'OH NO!" said yui and madoka

"I cant win…" sayaka muttered. Yui heard this and bit her lip.

:one of you can help, if you make a contract" Kyubei said. Yui stepped forward.

"yui…" madoka said

yui looked at madoka, smilling. "itll be ok madoka don't worry!"

yui looked at Kyubei. "kyubei…" she said and took a deep breath "I know my wish…"

sayaka got up to keep fighting the witch

"I wish…"

the witch screamed

"to always be the strongest magical girl!1"

"GASP" GASPED SAYAKA AND MADOKA "CAN YOU DO THAT?"

"YES SHE CAN!11!" SAID KYUBEI

THERE WAS A LOUD NOISE. Lightning hit Yui she felt faint! AND THEN SHE HAD A SOULD GEM!

"AHA" TYUI SAID "PREPARE TO DIE WITC!"

YUI FELT SO powerful! she transformed into a magical girl! She grabbed hwe weapon, a relly big war axe with ribbons on it. she grinned. She flew up to the witch quickly and sliced its head open "WOAH" they all said and yui was SCHOKED! She was rlly strong! "wow im strong" she thoughtsaid. The witch turned into a greefsied.

"WOW YUI THT WAS GOOD" SAID SAYAKA "YOU CAN HAVE THE GREEFSIED! I DON'T DESERVE IT"

"thx" she said and put it in her pocket. Yui turned back into a human.

"well done, Yui Pryncess Miyokano."

Yui turned behind her was…

…

…

her dad? ? ?11

yui gasped. DAD she said "HAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I KILL MAGIVAL GIRLS!" he laughed evilly and pulled out a gun "prepare to die!"

his hand wemt to te trigger… and…

yui felt time slow down. Literally. She turned into a magical girl, and ran at her dady! She punched him in the dace and took him gun. He fell to the ground.

"what…?" he said

"she just… teleportws!" said madoka, woah in her iis

_I didn't teleport_ yui thought _time just slowed down!_

"im still gonna kill you"mr. yuis dad said 

suddenly, sayaka was behind him!1 She stabbed him through the heart!1 He SCREMED!1!1!

"NO DAD" yui sed. "SAYAKA WHY"

"he was gonna kill us" she sed

"yui… I always loved you" her dad sed and then he died lol

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOÓÓÓÓOOOOÖÖÖÖOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said yuui

yui looked at her dAD'S BODT. She was sad. But he tried to kill her. But she was still sad.

Yui started to cry, and her teras sparkled like diamonds on her satin checks. Sayaka felt guilt. _Why did I do that to yui?_ she thought. She was sad to. Madoka hugged yui. "its ok" madoka said

Suddenly, there was Homora! "this is what happens… ehen you bcome a magical girl." Homora says. "every1 you love DIES."

Madoka started to cry "that's TERRIBLE! HOMORA WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?"

"bc its true. It's the fate of magical girls"

"but that's not what you say to someone whose dady died!"

"it's the truth. And you all need to know it." She sed the last part looking at madoka. "being a magical girl… isn't as magical as it seems."

"THAT PUN PISSES ME OFF" a voice saif. Yui looked up. It was the red hed girl!

"What do you want, Kyoko?" said homora

"to kill these newbie's. this city is MINE now!"

"IT WAS MAMI'S!" said sayaka, readying her sword

"yeah, well mami got too a HEAD of her self!"

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY" sayaka roared! She charged at Kyoko! Kyoko transformed and aimed her spear at Sayaka!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said madoka. "DO SOMETHING, HOMORA, YUI!"

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHA**


	7. 7- SAYAKA NOOOO

**AN: OMG YOU GUUUUYYS! YOUR REVIEWS ARE SOOOOO NICE! :DDDDD ad sorry 4 the wait I had a bit kf a hard time writing this cahpter lol**

_**Chapter 6**_

Yui jumped inbetween sayaka and kyoko! "STOP" she said

"No!" said kyoko. She stabbed yui!

Yui gasped! "KYOKO WHY ITS ME YUI"

Kyoko then recognised her. She felt sick. She had just stabbed that kawaii girl!

Yui feel to the ground, dizzy. She felt like she was going to DIE!

But then… she stpped bleeding and was haling! "isn't that sayakas power? Asked madoka"

"it is" sayaka said "how is she doing ghat?"

"maybey its from her wish" said kyubei "she can use the powers of other magical girls!"

"gasp" said homora and kyoko "what kind of wish did she make?"

"a very strong one. She wished to be the strongest magical girl to ever exist at all times!"

"YOU CAN DO THAT" homora said "WOAH" said kyoko

yui stood up. She was fine! "what" she said

"that's awesomw" said madoka. "NO CONTRACTS 4 U" HOMOA REINDED HER

"UGH HOORA STOP"

"why amm I not ded" yiu said

"your wish plus your combined kawaiiness!" sad kyubei

"WOW" said uyi

"yah crazy right"

"yah. Im gonna go fight witches now"

"k bye" they all said

later after yui killed alot of witches, she went home/ mom was crying.

"y r u crying?" said yui

"your dad dead"

"oh"

"im sad"

"im sorry mom"

"its not yur falut."

TIMESKIP OF DOOOOOOOM

"yui, I need your help" said homora

"what do you wanrt"

"there is a bif witch coming! Her name is…

…

…

sayaka"

"what" said yui

"sayaka will turn into a witch soon" said Homora

"how di you know thata?!" said yui

"mafical girls allt urn into witches" said homota

"WHY WASN'T I TOLD"

"oh and ur a zombie roo"

"WTF"

"sorry"

"UGH HOMORA I h8 u!"

"now is t the time for this yui wee have to do somethinf"

"like what?"

"ill go talk to syaka ok"

"ok"

da next day homora came back to yui and said "I tried to help her but she got mad at me and I got mad at her and then kyoko held me down so sayana got away can you talk to sayaka?"

"ok" yui said. She found sayaka.

"hi yui" said sayaka

"hi sayaka" sad yiyu 'USE THIS GRIF SEED. YOUR SOUL GEN IS GETTING RLLY DARK"

"I DON'T KNEED CHARITY!1!" said sauaka. She ran away

yui was sad. Her feiens wa gonna be a witch!

Tge next day, madoka and kyoko showed up at yuis house. "YUI WE NEED YOUR HELP" said madoka. "Sayaka turned into a witch, and we want to turn her back!:"

"ok ill help!" said yui. they went to sayaka's labyrinth and madoka tried to get sayaka to remember her.

"It isn't workine! YUI, get madoka out of here!"

"No! I wont leave you Knoko!" 

"Yui, come on!"

"no madoka! Im staying here, go!"

Madoka ran away. Yui and Kyoko got ready to fight the witchsayaka. Kyoko attacked! Th witch hit her! Kyoko stabbed it! Yui attacked! Yui was hit REALLY HARD! She wwngt flying nd hit the back of the room! little creatured swarmed her! She was fightinh them off and then from the corner of her eye… she saw…

KYOKO GOT HIT AND DIED!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!" SAID YUI

YUI WAS TH4EN ENRANGLED! SHE HIT SAYAKA REALLY HARD "DIE MOTHER F***ER!1!11"

SAYAKA ROARED A DYEING ROAR! AND THEN…. SHE DIED!

Yui collected the grif seed and picked up kyokos lifeless body

Yui let a crystal tear roll down her soft face from her midnight coolered ieyes. It landed on kyokos hair. "kyoko…" she said "I'm sorry… and I should have told you…

…

…

I love you."


	8. 8- ANTHOTHER WHICH 1

**AN: ok guysss so i kno it took along tome to get this up but I got grounded and im sneaky writing bits when mom isnt looking and its hard lol so enjoyyyyyy**

_**Chapter 7**_

LAST TIME ON THe STONGETS MAGICAL GIRL

"No! I wont leave you Knoko!" 

"Yui, come on!"

"no madoka! Im staying here, go!"

Madoka ran away. Yui and Kyoko got ready to fight the witchsayaka. Kyoko attacked! Th witch hit her! Kyoko stabbed it! Yui attacked! Yui was hit REALLY HARD! She wwngt flying nd hit the back of the room! little creatured swarmed her! She was fightinh them off and then from the corner of her eye… she saw…

KYOKO GOT HIT AND DIED!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!1!" SAID YUI

YUI WAS TH4EN ENRANGLED! SHE HIT SAYAKA REALLY HARD "DIE MOTHER F***ER!1!11"

SAYAKA ROARED A DYEING ROAR! AND THEN…. SHE DIED!

Yui collected the grif seed and picked up kyokos lifeless body

Yui let a crystal tear roll down her soft face from her midnight coolered ieyes. It landed on kyokos hair. "kyoko…" she said "I'm sorry… and I should have told you…

…

…

I love you."

that night, yui went home crying but hid it from her mom. she speny the rest of the week cryung over kyoko because she wanted to see her again. when she finally went back, madoka was happy to see er and they talked about ktoko and saysaka toghether.

"yea. I didnt rlly kno kyoko tht much. but I think she lovef me eye eye." yuui said **(AN: i herad that eye eye is two in roman)**

"no"

"what"

"she liked sayaka"

yuio felt her heart break! it hurt like sayakas sword. She started 2 cry! chrystal tears poured out of her eyes and she screamed in sadness! madka criesd too. They hugged. yui kept crying and fell to the ground! SHE FELL OF THE ROOF TOO!111!1111111!1!

YUI NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" SCREAMED MADOKA! YUI CRIED AS SHE FELL "I WANT TO DIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" YUI SAID

YUI SUDDENLY HIT THE GROUND! AND THEN…

…

…

..

.

.

.

KIOSKAHY CATCHED HER!

OMG R U OK" KIOSKAY SAID

"NO TH LOVE OF MY LIFE IS DEAD!" YUI SOBBED

"oh" he said

"im rlly sad" yui said

"ill b the luv of your life" he said

"who da hell are you"

"kioskay"

"ew no your with hitome and shes a beatch no thx"

"why wont u love me yui pryncess mitakana"

"thts a good question" she looked at him. he was kinna kawaii too! "well mybe if you killed hitome"

"anthing 4 u my love" he carried her to hitomes house. Kioskay stabbed hitome with a KITE! "IM BREKING UP WITH YOU BAE" HE SAID. HITOME WAS SAD. YUI TURNED INTO A MAGIGAL GIRL AND LIT HER ON FIRE! HITOMIU SCREAAAAAAMEED! KIOSKAY STABBED HER AGAUIN!11! HITOMWE WAST DEDA YET SO YUI THREW QASPS AT HER!11!11!1!1!1!

suddenly hitomu started laughing "FOOOOL!" HITOME SAID "I AM A MACIGAL GURL TOOOOO!" and then…

…

…

…

HITOME TURNED INTO VULPERGISNAKT!111!11111111111!

"THIS IS MY FINAL FORM!" HITOME YELLED

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" SAID YUI

SHE HIT VOLPUGISNAKY! IT ROARED AND THREW A FIERBALL KA HER! KIOSKAY HIT HER WITH A KNIFE! RED BLOOD SPWED OUT OF THE WOUND LIKE A BALLOON POPPING! IT WAS VEREEWHERE!

"NO CITY DESTROYING ON MY WATCH" SAID A VOICE!

THEY ALL LOOKED AROUND! AND TEHN…

,,,

…

…

…

HOMORA APPRED!

**AN: OMG THAT WAS THE BEST CHAPTER EVARRRR! THX TO SARAH 4 HELPUNG ME wth the plot lol :3 plz fllow!**


	9. 8- i rlly dont like hitome shes stupif

**AN: ok guysssss im bac so engay th new chaptrr plz**

_**Chapter 8**_

'O NO HOMORA" SAD VOLPIGISNANT AN SHE TURND INTO HITOME AND RAN AWAY! "yay" said uuu abd kioska. Homora lookd at dem.

"why did u foight hrr"

"shesa bitch and we h8 hr" saod uui

"yah" sed kyoskey

"yuu y would u do dat/? dont u know?"

"know at" sad uui

'madika tinks ur dead"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" SAID YUI

'yah' sed homora 'amd it shuld stya tht way. i dunt want madoka 2 be a mgical girl like u so stay awy from hrr"

yui felt her hart break again! she cryed into kiosky's shulder. he pet hr hed.

"u should leave, uui." Homora ssd. 'and if u don't…

…

…

…

ill kill u"

yuu gasped! "no homora yyyy?!1!?/1/!1/!?" she yelled. "bcus I cant let u b aroung badoka. U might influunce hrr."

Yuu vegan to cry tears!111! her soul gim srtated ro get darker from the despear. Homora left. Kioskay thru a knife at homora. Homora disapprd.

"its ok" said kioskeu. He looked at her. her eyes wree rly drak and kawaii! he dint kno y hed dted hitome when the prefect grill was right here. Kioskay leaned in…

and he kissed YUI!

yui was ashcked! "gasp!" she gasped. Kioskey lookd at hr. "yuu, I luv u a lot." He knealed down. "will u marry me?"

"GASP!1" yelled yui. "OF CORASE KYOSKEY I WILL!1"

AND THEN… SUDDENLLY…

SAYAKA WAS THERE!

"NO KISKAY!' SAID SAYAKA. SHE GOT REALLY ARGNY! SHE TURNED INTO A MADOK! SAYAKA STABBED KIOSKAY!1111!11!

"no" yui wispered as syaka ran awau she eld kiskay in her arms as he did. "WHY DOES EVERY1 I LOVE DIE?!1"

"iy is ur curse' sed a voice. Yui looked. It was kyubae!1

"bcus u wihsed to b th strongest magical grill, u must be rlly strng in ur hart too. So ever1 u luv will die."

"I DON'T WANT THIS!" yuu cryed.

"no" yui whispered as syaka ran awau she eld kiskay in her arms as he did. "WHY DOES EVERY1 I LOVE DIE?!1"

"iy is ur curse' sed a voice. Yui looked. It was kyubae!1

"bcus u wihsed to b th strongest magical grill, u must be rlly strng in ur hart too. So ever1 u luv will die."

"I DON'T WANT THIS!" yuu cryed.

"too bd so sd bye" kyubae sed, and he lft. Yuu ws left wth kioskay's bdy. She cryed and cryed and her rainbow soul gem was almost black!1! she thaught all hopw was lost!

And then… yuu herad a voice.

"what r u doing?" it said. "this is no wya to spand ur life! Go avengjalapano ur bae!" yuu loked up. Kyokos ghst stood next to her. "I will b with u the whoule wy." Kyolo said. "ok, I wlii." Said yui. She got up! Hwer soul gem stated to cleer! She ran after syaka.

**AN: intramisson**

**LOOK AT THIS**

**./…\/…\**

**|….|**

**\\.../**

…**VVV.**

**it is a herat that shos yuus luv 4 kyoko**

**ok bai~~~~~**

Yuu found syaka at hitomis house. she tuned into a magical girl and bust downthe door!1!11 "OH NO" they said! Yui was VERY VERY ANGRY!111!1 "ALL OF U MUST DIE!' SHE STARTED A FIRE!1 SHE LAUGHED MECAHNICALLT!

"FOOL!' SYAKA SAUD! "WE HAVEA SECRET WEAPON!"

AND THEN…

SHE PULLED OUT…

A…

…

GUN!

"DIS WAS UR DAD;S GUN" SAYALA SAID. "GASP!" SAID YUU AND HOTOME! "IM GOING TO KILL U NOW" SAID SAYALA

"NO U RNT!' SAID A VOICE!

ANF THEN…

THERE WAS…

YUU'S MOM? ? ?!


	10. 9- very imprtant

**AN: ok im sorry taht i havent ben wrtiing lately but i kinna gt board if tgis but after watchong rebbelin ive decided to write again! enjpy**

_**Chapter 9: VERY IMPORTANA**_

"hahhahaah" sed yuu's mom. she lookd at sayka. "ive bne watching all u. amd I kno sayala's swcret."

"EEEEEHHHHHH?" said saysaka.

"omg" said yui.

"whayt" sad hitome.

"she burns esily." and then…

…

Yui's mom…

…

pushed sayaya into the dire!11!1

NO"""""""" HITOME SCREMED AND SHE TURNED BACK INTO A WITCG ABD KILLED YUI'S MOM !

"NO!11!"YELLED YUU AND THEN SHE CREYES! HITOME TRIED TO THRO YUI INTO THE FIRE WHILE THS CRYED! BUT THEN SOMETHING HAPPENED!

THE HOUSE COLLAPED!

"ow" said yui and she passed our.

Wgen yui woke yp madoka was there. "yui!" madoka sed. "ur alive!"

"my head herts. What happened?"

"the house collasped and homora pulled yoy out. eveeryone is dead."

"eben my mom?"

"ye she dead"

yui's enoby eys started to water. she creyed sadly. "i" she daid "i cant rake this anymore. i shoul just die"

"no yui, u cant!"

"y not? its not like any1 will miss me. Nd its btter then turning into a withc."

Yui huged madoka. "im rlly sorry madoka. this isn a good way t talk, it it?"

"yui, u don't have to die. there are still ppl here who love u."

"ye? Likw who? my mom nd dad r ded. kioskay is ded, kyoko is ded… y bother?"

"I care bout you" said kyubet

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SPACE FERRET" madoka yelled. Kyubey ran away.

"anways" sad madoka "homora nd I care about u. were still here"

"r u kidding me madoka homora hates me"

"no she dodnt"

"she actuallt told me not to talk to u ever bc shws in love wth u and dosnt want compretition"

"what"

"THAT WAS A SECRET" sad homora

"whoops" saud uuu. "don't worry bout killing me over it ill fo that myself"

"good" homora said "ily madka"

"pls stop" said madoka

while dey talked yui left. She new that nobody woud care.

she went home and sat on her bed. hr rainbow soul gem was lmost black!

Yuu looked at her soul gem. "i had a godo run" she said "i lost a lot of ppl but i was the strongest magical girl. taht was goog. Nd I even fel in love. two!" she smiled. "im coming to find u, kyoko, kioskay. Im sotty I culdnt save u."

with that, a single tear rolled down her soft face, and there was a really tght felling in her heRAT! YUU SCREAMAD IN PAIN! HER BODY ERUPTED UP INTO MAGIC, AND…

…

YUI…

BECAME A WITCH!

…

…

…

ti was very cold.

she dint know who ehs was. The witgc felt angry and sad. Si she brok a building anf it felt rlly goo. She bcame filled wih happinesw and roared!

shw went on a rampange, and as vry happy. Tehn, shr knew a name.

obsidania.

obsidania the witch destoued mitakihara city. And den she moved onto teh next one. and the next. magical girls trid to stop her. all of them ded.

it was a year befre she retuene top mitakihara city. Wen she came back, there was one person lft.

"u. yui." said a girl. she ad black hair and lookd agnry. obsidania thru fireballs at her but dey missed. "u killed everyone! Even madka!" homora creed. "b4, it was just walpugisnaky taht i had to kill. i shoulda known that ud be a problem shen u showd up here. What r u?!"

obsidania grinned. "I am the begnning and teh end. The ehd of this workd. The beggning of mine."

"not on my watch." Homora said. and den…

homora…

reset time!


	11. 10- kyoyui is the otp of otps lik rlly

**AN: i rlly liked last cpahter. Did u?**

_**CHAPTER 10**_

homora wokw up in her hosputak bed. again. She remmbered yui as a witch and cryed. She cld neer beat her! unless…

…

…

yui wole up redy for the first day of school! Hse had had a weird dream about beng a magical girl. so she got up and said hi to her mom.

"how did u sleep sweety"

"goog I guess I had a wierd dream"

"what was it about"

"magical girls! Ot was cool. I was the strongest!"

yuu's mom paled. "no" she sad "yuu, wat do u remmber?"

"a cat aned kyubey granted my wish. And every1 died."

"and if taht happened irl would u do it?"

"maybe. Idk"

"dpnt."

"ok"

yui ent to school, where all da boizz hit on her so she punched dem! "ew cant u see im a lesbian" said yui. den they wer sad.

in calss she met a gil with long red hair. "hi" said yui. "hi" said the girl.

"im yui" yui said.

"im kyoko" kyoko said

"good to meet u kyoko"

"same" said yuu

"I gotta go to clsss"

"k bye"

yui wenr ro class, where she met a girl named hotome and thy were friends and they went to hitome's house. all of a sudden, a girl broke don rhe door! Yui scremed!

"DIE BITCH" and den guns fired t them! higome was hit and did. Yui ducked begind a couch. "o no I am shoy" yui said "good" said a girl. "im so dead u can leave now" "Ok" said the girl nad she left.

Yui was confuzzled. and den she left bc hitome was ded.

suddnly, she was in a wierd place! Yui looked arounf. there were things rying t kill her so she creamed!

"NO NEED TO FEAR, MAMI IS HERE" said mami

mami attacjed the thing! It died! yui was imprssed. "tht was rlly good" she said "ty" said mami. "can I do that too" said yui "ye sure" says mami "ok cool where do I sign" said yui "idk but ew can find out lets go"

they loked around rown even though yui was cobfused about where they were going. suddenlt, a voice aws in yui's head!

"hello"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" yui screame. "THE VIUCES ARE REAL"

"bruh: said the voice "do u want magical poers o not"

"yes please"

"ok cool u get 1 wish wat do u want"

"oh wait I just rememberd that my mom said not to make conetcts with strangers:

"r u kidding m8" said mami

"no" said yui

"im gonna get u" said mami

"ok" said yui

" so that's a no" said the voice

"ye"

"at least take mt card"

there was a buseiness card in yuis hand. it read "Kyubey, magical girl empoloyet, desrtoyer od lives" on it. "coll thx" said yui and she went home.

When yui was in bed, she herd a knocking on her windor. "let me in" said a voice "ok 1 sec" yui said and she opened the window. It was kyoko!

"hi" said kyoko

"hi said yui

"whats up"

"nm y u here"

"oh uh my friend thinks ur hot"

"cool im a lesbian"

"do u care who it it"

"no im a lesbian"

"well its me"

"sweet im totally gay:

"will u b my gf" kyoko said

time stopped for yui. HER HERAT STARTED RACING! SHE COUDNT BELIVE HRT EARS! "UHHHH YEAH" SHE YELLED

"ILY YUI" SAID KYOKO

"ILY KYOKO" SAID YUI

n den they kissed. 3

the next day yui went to school. but when she got there, she saw that kyoio was fihting with a blue haired gile!

"im sorry I just dint love u anymore" said kyoko

"WHY" yelled angry blue girl

"u got real freakin borinf agter the second date and I found somw1 wlse"

"WHO" said blue giel

"nunnya business butshe could kill more wichts than u"

"nuh uh"

"uh huh"

"hi kyoko whats up" said yui

"who r u?" said blue girl

"im yui pryncess mitakana. u?"

"sayaka miki'

"cool"

"anyways I gtg" said kyoko

"k bye ily bae" said yui

"BAE?!" SCREAMED SAYAKS. SHE LOOKED AT YUI. "HOW DARE U STEAL MY GF U HO"

"WHOOPS SORRY" SAID YUI "LOOKS LIKE IM JUST BETTER THA U"

SAYAKA ROARED AND ANGRY ROAR AND TRASFORME! SHE HELD A SWORD AT YUIS THROAT! "I WILL KKLL U NOW" SHE SAID

"NO" SAID KYOKO AND SHE JUMPED IN FRONT OF SAYAKKA AS SHE SLICED! THERE WAS A DEEO CUT! IT GUSHED RED BLOOD LIKE A FOUNTAIN!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" SAID YUI AND THEN SHE VELT _**VERY VERY ANGRY!**_

"contract?" said kyubet

"SIGN ME UP THINGS GONNA HET BAD"


	12. 12- fight

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_last time on the strongets magical gile_

SAYAKA ROARED AND ANGRY ROAR AND TRASFORME! SHE HELD A SWORD AT YUIS THROAT! "I WILL KKLL U NOW" SHE SAID

"NO" SAID KYOKO AND SHE JUMPED IN FRONT OF SAYAKKA AS SHE SLICED! THERE WAS A DEEO CUT! IT GUSHED RED BLOOD LIKE A FOUNTAIN!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" SAID YUI AND THEN SHE VELT _**VERY VERY ANGRY!**_

"contract?" said kyubet

"SIGN ME UP THINGS GONNA HET BAD"

"ok wat u wish for"

"I WISH TO BE THE STRONGEST MAGICAL GIRL FOR ALWAYS!"

THERE WAS A BRUT LIGHT! YUI FELT POWE! SHE LAUGHED EVILLY! "FOOL!" SID YUI "YIU AVE MADE A BAD ENEMY!"

"FIGHT ME MITAKANA"

"BIRNG IT MIKI"

they were about to fight! tnesion was in the air. yui wantedbllood so much thath she frlt lika bloodhound. she really hated sayake fkr killing kyoko!

Sayaka swung her sowrd! Yui swung her axee! they were really getting at tit when…

…

…

"STOP!"

A PINK HAIRED GIRL RAN UP TO THEHN. "SAYAKA Y WOULD U DO THAT SHES A MAGICAL GIRL TOO!"

"SHE STOLE KYOKO"

"not my fault that ur BITHC" MUTTEREF YUI

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE"

"calm down!" said pinky agaun. "didn't she wihs to be the strongest magical gitl?"

"ywah"

"y would it be a good idea to fight her"

"… that's a gooof point" said sayaka

"chicken?" said yui

"no screw u im going home"

"bye bitch" sauf yui

sayaka left. Pinky sighed in elied

"u just saved ur friends life"

"yeah I do that a lot" said pinky

"im yui" said yui

"im madoka" said madika "sorry that she killed kyoko"

the realiztion that kyokyio was dead hit yui then, knocking her to her feet "shit" she said and cried. She cried a lot. madoka tried to comfoear her but t didn't really work "she was my gf u kno" said yui. "oh byt wasn't she with syayka" "apparently" said yui "she didn't eben tell me tat" "oh" said madoka

yui wipped her raven coloered euyes. "I miss her a lot" sid yui "its been ten minutes: said madoka "plus uve only known her for a day" "how do u know all this" sad yui "I read the script" said madoka "what script" said yui "don't worry about it yui ur doing great." she then looked at the author. "what r u doing"

not much howr u

"good can u make something interestin happen"

don't worry im workin on it :3

"ok ill let u to it"

"who was that" said yui

"nobody don't worry" said madoka

and dne, a black haired grl sowed up! "i have come to stalk madoka" she sadi

"HOMORA FOR GOD'S SAKE LEAVE ME ALONE"

"wait…. i kno u" homora said, lookinf at yui.

"I recognize dat voice" said yui

"u r…"

"the girl from hitome's house!" they said in unison! Homora transformed and tried to kill yui. yui dodged the bullets "for gods sake" said madoka "HOMORA ILL GO ON A DATE WITH UY IF U LEABVE YUI ALONE"

"rlly/." Said homora she looked happy!

'yeah sure whateber"

"I have made it" wisperede homora to herself and then she ran away

"I rkky don't undersytant lesbians" said madoka

"im a lesbuan u kno" saud yui

"cool"

"the #1 kawaii gay"

"y r u telling me this"

"future referenve"

"ok"

"I gtg now class n stuff u kno"

"k bye"

yi went to class ans was bored in lass. she decided to jump out the window and leave so she duid. she was caught by the policeman and was suspended fro a week. so sje went homw.

when she got there her mom noticed her soul gem and screamed and cried. Yui tried to explan but her mom was to sad. yui went to bed.


	13. 13- oops more fight

**AN: ok so im sry for not writing latelt buttttt I was busy reading fanfic n stuff amd yeah**

**reviews r life!**

_**Chapter 13**_

'YUI WE NEED TI TALK" YELLED YUIS MOM

YUI WENT DOWNStaiars. She looked at her mom"yes mim"

Yuis mom looked ar yui. "y did u make a contract?"

Yui looked at her mom "i needed to fight a bitch"

"who"

"sayala miki. she was mad bc I stple her gf lol"

"gg" saud uis mom "but ur grounded:

"mom i have magical powers do u rly think thathll woek on me"

"no u don't understanad" said uios mom "your dD

…

…

…

HUNTS MAGICAL GIRS"

"GASP" SAID YUI "SO HES LIKE A WITHC?:

"well kinda" said yuis mom "he does it to kepe the world safe"

"what do u mean magical girls are kawaii anf great"

"yui…" yuis mom started to tear "magical girsl..

…

they…

…

turn into witches"

"MOTHERFICKER: SAID YUI "Y DIDN'T U TELL ME?" yui ws angry. her obsidian eyes flashed with anger like a naruto guy

"bc I made her promise" said a voice.

Yui looked at it. It was kyubey!

"how d u kno her" said yui

"ur mother was a magical girl"

"GASP!" said yui. she was so suprised! she never knw her mom was a magical girl. _im learning a lot today _she thought _and id learn more maybe if I wsnt suspended from school_

"wait" said yui "u said was"

"yes" said kyibey "she had a friedn who wished to take the budren of being am agical girl fom her."

"wat happened to her?"

"she is still a magical girl." saud kyubey "and her name is…

…

…

mrs kaname"

:WAT" WHISPREDE YUI "THAT'S MADOKAS MOM'

"yes" saof yis mom :we were friends when we were younger n she liked me but I rejected her:

"y?" said yui. she thought madokas mom was cool y would any1 reject her? and then shw thought about madoka andblushed. _? _though yui _I lobe kyoko I cant love madoka wtf?/_

"im str8"

"ew" said yui. "im gay btw" aaid yui

"I kno honey" said yuis mom and she ooked remniscant.

sudenly there was an explosion! Yui screamed!

"HUEHUEHEUHEUHEUEUHEEUH" SAID A VOICE "I HAVE GOT YOU KNOW YUI PRYNCESS MIYOKANA"

YUI LOOKED UP AND IT WAS HOMORA!

NO!" SAID YUI AND SHE LOOKED AT THE RUINS F HER HOUSE "YOU BITCH U KILLED MY MOM"

"it ok" said homora "bc if u life madoka will die. ad I love her. she will never die!"

"homora" said yui "u don't understand. U cant commit murder tahts illegal"

"idc" said homora "I rly love madoka n ill do anything forher. And u r in my way!"

suddenly, homora threw a bombat yi! Yui dodged it!

"now ur asking for it!" said yui. light circled her! she felt power!

"TRANSFORM!11111!1" SHOUTHED YUI

yuis rainbow hair was flapping in the breeze LIKEA GEESE. She had damnation in her raven colord eyes. Her magical girl outfir was sparkly and poofy and many cplors. She wore a crown tagt shiwed that she was the strongest of magical girls and her rainbow sould gem ws in it. she pulled her war axe from air. yui flew at homora and sliced at her! but homora wasn't there anumore!

"stop telePORTIN U MOTHERFU"

"language" said mami

"LEAVE ME ALONE" SAID YU

homoea shot at yi! Yi threw her axe at homora and cut off her leg!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!111!11111!11111!11111!11!1111!1111!1" said homora! Blod gushed out of her stump like a fountain of red!

Homora fell on the ground cryind. "yui y" she cryed

"u literally tried to kill me"

n den mami came over "oh no homora" said mami

"help me u legged greature"

"how"

"sow my leg on."

"ok" saod mami and she picked up homoras lef

:mami wft she tried to kill em" said yui

"yui u don't undersntad." Said mami. "a witch is coming and we ned every magical girl!"

"oh" saod uio "well ill help fight this witch wih u"

"rlly?" sad homora "y?"

yui tought a bit. "to protect madoka?" yui said

homora cried from gayness **(AN: gay means happy this time lol)**

"ok ;ets go get u fixed up" and so they took homora to the hospital

homora rested for a bit and thn there was a knock at the door!

'WHO IS IT" SAID MAMI

"ITS ME" SAID A VOICE

mami and yuui looked at each other

"let me in" said th voice

"ok said yui. she let them in. it was madoka's mom!

"theres a witch downstaies" she said

"oh shit no" said yui

"language" SAID MAMI


	14. 14- mami goshdarnit

**AN: ok like I wanr reviews sent them pls 3**

_**Chater 14: mami goshdarnit**_

LAST TIE ON THE STRONFEST MAGICALF GIRL

homora rested for a bit and thn there was a knock at the door!

'WHO IS IT" SAID MAMI

"ITS ME" SAID A VOICE

mami and yuui looked at each other

"let me in" said th voice

"ok said yui. she let them in. it was madoka's mom!

"theres a witch downstaies" she said

"oh shit no" muttered yui

"language" MAMI ROARED

~~~~meanwhile~~~~

kyubey was wakling along wiyh madoka. "hey madoka" he sadi

madoka looked at him "yes kyubey"

"y don't u wqanna b a magical girl?"

"I do" said madoka "but homora thinks it's a bad idea. nd so many magigal giels die being magical firls! I want to save ppl but us it wirth the risk?"

"y don't u do what uyi did? Wish to b invincible?"

madoka smiled "yeah that was a good wish byt the only problem is that if I did the samen itd be a paradox and wed both basiclalt become gods"

"y is thqt a bad thing"

"I jsut don't think id want that:

"oh" said kyubey "also homora is n the hostpital"

"OMgoD Y?"

"yui cut her leg off"

"OMGOD I HAVE TO GO FINDE HER!"

"I literaly just told u where she is"

"get away drom her u fucking space ferret" a sword flew out of nowhere!1! madka gasped! It hit kyubey! ! Anf..

…

soon…

…

KYUBEY WAS DEAD!11!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!11!" SAID MADIKA AND SHE LOOKED AT KYUBEY WHOI WAS NOW DEAD "Y DID U DO THT?1/!?1/1?1?!1/1"

"hes a lil bitch" said the sword thrower

madka looked at the sword thrower. it was sayaka!

"omgod sayaka" sad madoka "y did u do that"

"i heard from mami who heard from yui who heard from yuis mom who heard from your mom whoheard from kyubey that magigal girls tuen into witches"

"omgod" said maoka "nd u saw thta I was going ot make a contract and stopped me!" madoka said happly.

"ye"

"o btw homoras in the hostpital" said madka

"WHAT' SAID SAYAKA SHE WAS SHOKCED

"YE YUI CUT HER LEG OFF"

"WOW I SURE AM Glad I dint fite her"

"yw"

"so r we fonna go see homota"

"I mean I guess I hav to now bc were going on a date"

"y did u agree to that I thought u were strait"

"she was attacking yui and no y would u think I was straight"

"u takl about how u don't understand lesbians"

"duh im a homosexual not a lesbian"

"madika" sayaka said "those are the exact same thing"

"fuck" said madika

and then they wernt to th hospital to visit homora.

BUT MEANWHILE

mami was getting her ass handede to her by a witch

"YUI U SLUT COME HELP ME" said mami

"what happened to language" said yui

"oops" said mami and se turned to look at yi who was beating up withc familiars. But when her back was turned, the witc snuck up on her!111

"hi" it saif

"motherfu-!" said mami but ws cut off along with her head

the witch flew over to yui! "I GOT U NOW" THE WITCH ROARED PSYCOTICLY!

"U HAD ONE JOB MAMI: YUI SAID ND DEN BEAT UP THE WITC

the witch died. yui picke up the grief sed amd cried bc now mami was dead. "y does mt life fcking suck" she sobbed

yui went back upstairs to homora's hostpital room. "mami is dead" she said

"oh no" said homora "ok so head count who is still alive"

"uh me" yui said "you, and I tink sayala's still aliv but shesa bitch anyway so dead to me I guess"

"tahst 3 ghen" said homora

yea" said yui

"ok u ne d to call sakaya and then I need to tell u all someting"

"sjes already here" said kyubey. they all looked ath him "I told madka where u were nd sayake came with her aftr killing me"

"then how r u sill here" said yui

"there are manu of me" said kyubey

"ok" said yui

sayaka and madoka walked in the dor and wen they saw kyubety sayaka threw another sword at him lol and he died ahain

"r u ok homora?" madoka asked

"ye im fine my leg'll b better soonmagic yknow" said homora "anyways…

…

I have somethin to tell u"


	15. 15- space is fun

_**CHAPTER 15**_

_last time on the strongesty magical girl…_

sayaka and madoka walked in the dor and wen they saw kyubety sayaka threw another sword at him lol and he died ahain

"r u ok homora?" madoka asked

"ye im fine my leg'll b better soonmagic yknow" said homora "anyways…

…

I have somethin to tell u"

"omgod wat is it?" asked madoka

"we already kno ur a lesbian btw" said sayala

"a big witch is gonna b here soon." asid homora. "no magical girl can beete her. we will ned to wrok rogether."

"me? working with the 1 who killed my bae no thx' SAID YUI "I CAN PROBLY TAKE THIS WITCH MYSELF ANYWAYS"

"yshe was my gf u ho" said sakaya

"we do not need to do this rn" said madoka

"ANYWAYS" said homora "this witch is the wrost you will face. nd we need rto fight together. except for u madoka. u cnat b a magicl girl. ever"

"what are u my mom"

"no ur gf"

"what"

"what"

"ok so witch" said yui

"wen it shows up a lor of ppl will die" said homora "and we will have to kill it"

"wll duh"

"one problem tho" said homora "it shows up tomorrow and o dont have any legs"

"thats slightly a problem" said sayaka

"no its not dont worry I got this" said yui

"bo yui u don't pls listen to me" said honora "this witch is so strog it doesn't even need a labyrinth"

"well maybe I should-" said madoka

"no" sadi homora "I wont let u"

"hoora pls"

"no madoka I luv u 2 mucj"

"wat"

"what"

"anyways" said yui "battle plans:

"we r goi ng to kill…

…

…

volpugisnat'

"thst mens nothing ro me."

"shut up yui u cut off my leg"

"sry"

THE NEXT DAY

yui hadnt sleeped since she had no house naymore. but she was ready to fight for some readom

_y do I even boyhr?_ she though _i dont havr any1 to protect. kyoko is dead n I miht not eben life. ill still tusn into a witch laer even if I dont die._

n then

there was

an

EXPLOSION!1!1111!

Yui looked up anf there was a witch! "HOLY FICK!1!11!11!1!1!1111!" screaned yui n she transfomed into a magical girl! some familars attked her!

yi kolled all the familrs and looke up where she saw sayake losing badly. "lol sucks to b u" she said and kept fighting off the famiars.

"yui wat r u doing!1!1111!" yelled homora she had her leg glued back on

"letting sayaka get what she deserves"

"sjes dead n the witch is going after the citizns get moving"

"oj shit" yui flew off after volpugisnat! "die!1!" she said and swunga t volpy! But volpugisnat hit her back an she went flying into a builinf! "ow" she sad and tried to get up but she couldn't really bc it hurt!11! "im going to die" yui said and started to cry!

MEANWHILE

homora was angry. yui was prolly taking a nap somwehere and left her to fight the withc herself. she threw a bounch of bombs at her byt it dint do much. and then the withc threw a building at homora!

MEANWHILE

Madoka was watching homora and yui fight volpugisnt. "can they win?" asked madoka

"no" said kyubey "yui doesn't care. sh4s close to grief. Im afraid hat yui…

…

…

is going th turn into awirgch."

Madoka looked at the detsructoin outside. "im goung to fight. get me out there."

kyubet took madoka to homora. "madoka" said homora

"hi homora" saif madoka "im sry"

"no madoka" wispered homora "ull die!1"

"itll b ok. Font worry." Madoka looked ar kyibey

I know my wish" sje saod "magial girls ahve donw sp much fot his world and dont deserve t2 die like this. I wish 4 the power 2 ersae all withces, now and 4eva!1!"

"!1!1!" said kyubet! "what r u doing? U will bcome god!"

"lol sweet" said madaoka and then she turned into a magicalgirl !11!11!1~!~!

she shot volpurgisnat! "AHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHA" it said and rhen it doeds.

N then. Madoka was in space with homora. She was rewriting the wuniverse!

n then…

…

…yui woke up!

"whats going on?" she asked.

'yui" said madoka "I shoiuldbe knoen ud b here."

"how is he here?" asked homora

"u forgpy. She wished to b the strongest magical girl… 4evr." Said madka "so I wont b alone. Bc she will always surpas em."

Yui smilrd. "im ok with tht."

Homoa looked sad. "if only I could sty too"

"sry homora. but u cant stay with us. Universe laws yknow/"

"bye madoka ily"

"ily2" said madoka nd den she gave homora her riboms and sent her away.

'madoka" said yui. she looked at teg pink haired giel "I think im fallinf in luv with u"

madoka smiled rly big. "yui hth makes me rly happy. I luv homor but… itsfriend uv. U? I think I luv u."

yui smiled rly big too. She leaned close to madoka and…

_**RHE END**_

_**CREDITS:**_

_**WRITING…ME**_

_**IDEA…ME**_

_**CHARCTERS…MADOKA MAGICA ND ME**_

_**THX 4 READING**_

**AN: thx a lot! 3333333 mayb ill write more madoka stuff l8r. so kkep a look out! 3**


End file.
